


Voices Ever Heavensward

by elebuu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Erotic, F/M, NSFW, Self-Indulgent, Shameless, Short One Shot, female WoL, just a short smut drabble, just doing it, no name WoL, there is never enough Cid/WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebuu/pseuds/elebuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid gives in to feelings that have blossomed inside him since he first met her in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices Ever Heavensward

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, just a hot drabble for anyone pining after Cid/F!WoL as badly as I am.

            _How could I,_ he thought to himself, lifting the clasps of her crown away from her forehead. _How could I not?_

            The crystal bearer gazed into the depths, he felt, of his soul, her veil of eyelashes not nearly enough to hide him from her. He felt himself give in to a deep sigh; he would not give himself over to desire. Not yet.

            A chime from the metal pendants of her crown restored his composure. “My light,” he murmured, his chin nocked on the slope of her forehead. “You are sure this is what you want?” In truth, he didn’t doubt her. He felt as worn as a callus from time to time, but his dear friend—so close to him now he could listen to her lightest susurrations—had set light to him like a torch.

            “Yes,” she whispered, her warmest, kindest smile glowing in her face. He let out a shuddering sigh; she had slipped her hands under the cut of his coat, under the heavy locket on his chest. She was so soft, so gentle, her lightly trembling hands on his breast. One hand slid down her back to the base of her spine. He ran his fingers through her hair, prizing the back of her neck, with the other hand. Their foreheads touched, and he craned his neck down to meet her lips. She leaned into him as he placed a kiss on her lips, chastely hovering, then closing upon her. Her mouth felt like rose petals, full and nearly unbearably soft. It stirred him deep, deep down where he could not control the flames inside him. He felt himself grow for her. Then, as she fumbled for the bare flesh of his back, as she shook reaching to undo his belt, he felt himself grow harder and harder still. He pulled her hips closer, letting her long cowl flutter away from her shoulders. His cock clenched as he pressed even lightly against the silk of her thighs, against the soft mound between her legs. He felt like volcanic stone, the throbbing inside his length burning him to death.

            He lifted her up, his teeth and the scruff of his beard raking her lips in a feverish kiss. Her hands were sifting eagerly through his long white hair, tracing his neck, his jaw. He looked into her face with an eon of lust in his piercing eyes as he gently laid her down on the bed. She gave him shy and quiet moans as his hands swept along her bottom, her hips, as he curled his index finger and traced up her belly to her breasts; as he caressed her collarbones and her graceful neck, another fierce kiss plunging into her parted lips. She trusted him, welcomed him, her thighs spreading for him, her nails digging into his back. She gasped as he locked his hipbones on top of hers, his heat and his tuft of white hair brushing the folded sepals between her thighs. He exhaled into her face, a gruff, coarse groan in his throat, and rocked her slowly, slowly, back and forth. Back and forth, her body returning his every motion, making him hunger for her ever more. Hunger began to consume him as he rocked his hips against her a little faster, a little rougher. Soon she was clawing at his hair, breathlessly loosing sighs to him as she returned his thrusts.

            Fever seized them both. He raked his cock along her secret lips, restraining the screams that began to boil in his lungs. She slid against the whole length of him, pleading into his ear. Begging; casting an ankle around his waist to keep him close. Casting the other around him to pull him even closer.

            He kissed her, slow as geological time, as he tenderly slid inside her, just a little at a time to torment her—and to love her, to allow her to enjoy him inch by inch—until they were locked together. He groaned against her teeth. She was a perfect fit, wrapped tightly around him, squeezing him, twitching for him as he thrust. They crashed together like storm clouds, impassioned thunderclaps passing between them. She arched her back in convulsions against him, and he felt the flood rising within him. He felt it build higher and higher, threatening to spill and drown them both. She started to pulse against him, losing control of her muscles, caving in. She came for him, helpless to stop it, her light all but blinding him. It broke him.

Cid Garlond cried to heaven. 


End file.
